Como conectarse al canal IRC de WikiAyuda
Se llama IRC a unas redes que permiten la comunicación a tiempo real con otras personas y grupos de usuarios. Estos usuarios están conectados a una de las muchas redes IRC existentes. WikiAyuda utiliza la red freenode, destinada a proyectos libres. Dentro de cada red, existen canales donde la gente se conecta. Por ejemplo el canal #wikiayuda o #wikipedia-es. Así pues, el canal IRC de WikiAyuda se llama #wikiayuda, que esta dentro de la red irc.freenode.net Obtener un cliente IRC Para poder participar en un canal de IRC lo primero que necesitas es un cliente IRC, que simplemente es un programa con el cual conectarse a una de estas redes. Hay muchos clientes, algunos más complicados de utilizar que otros pero con más características, los más interesantes son X-Chat y Gaim, ambos libres, muy sencillos de usar y con versiones para los sistemas operativos más comunes. *Página oficial de X-Chat *Página oficial de Gaim *Listado de clientes de IRC Conectarse a la red IRC Una vez instalado tu cliente IRC tienes que ejecutarlo y es posible que si nunca lo has usado estés un poco perdido, pero es muy sencillo. X-Chat Si utilizas X-Chat, al arrancar el programa te aparecerá una ventana con una larga lista de servidores, deberás buscar Freenode y darle a Editar, lo más cómodo es activar la opción para que se conecte automáticamente a esa red al arrancar el programa y en Channels to Join poner #wikiayuda-es. Así, además de conectarse a la red Freenode, automáticamente entrarás en el canal de la wikiayuda en español. En Character set deberías poner UTF-8 que es la codificación que se usa en este canal, porque si no, no podrás ver bien los acentos u otros alfabetos. Si no encuentras en la lista la red Freenode, puedes añadirla a mano: el servidor es irc.freenode.net y el puerto 6667. La versión de X-Chat para Windows, a pesar de ser un programa de software libre, sólo permite el uso de éste durante 30 días y una vez transcurrido este periodo hay que comprar y registrar el programa. Por lo anterior es mejor descargar uno de los forks gratuitos de X-Chat, por ejemplo el que encontrarás en esta página: http://www.silverex.info/features/ . Gaim Si utilizas Gaim, es un poco diferente, este otro cliente tiene la ventaja de que puedes unificar en un mismo programa varios sistemas de mensajería como IRC, MSN, Jabber, ICQ y otros. El método para conectarse a la red IRC con este cliente sería creando una cuenta, con el protocolo IRC y el nombre de servidor irc.freenode.net. Una vez hecho esto, tendrás que entrar en el canal de nuestra wikiayuda escribiendo /join #wikiayuda-es y ya puedes conversar con los usuarios habituales de este canal, que te podrán ayudar con tus dudas. Para conectarse automáticamente al canal, tendrás que pulsar el botón Add que aparece en la ventana del canal y puedes añadir éste a tu lista de amigos (buddies), una vez en la lista de amigos pulsando el botón derecho del ratón sobre el canal puedes activar el auto-join. Trillian Trillian es parecido a Gaim, ya que se pueden utilizar varios sistemas de mensajería a la vez. Igualmente, para conectarse a la red IRC hay que crear una cuenta con el protocolo IRC y el nombre de servidor irc.freenode.net. Después, basta con conectarse al servidor y entrar en el canal de la wikiayuda en castellano escribiendo /join #wikiayuda-es. Para que el cliente se conecte automáticamente al canal, hay que pulsar el botón derecho del ratón sobre el protocolo y seleccionar Manage my Connections. Allí hay que pulsar el botón Change y la sección Perform Buffer de la pestaña Connection, seleccionar la casilla After successful connection... y escribir /join #wikiayuda-es en el recuadro. Nota: la versión gratuita de Trillian no permite cambiar de idioma, de ahí que los mensajes aparezcan en inglés. mIRC Para conectarte a la red freenode por mIRC, el usuario tiene que escribir en la ventana Status (Estado) la orden /server irc.freenode.net. Una vez conectado, se podrá unir al canal de la wikiayuda en español escribiendo /join #wikiayuda-es. Ambas órdenes también son válidas para otros clientes IRC como Chatzilla y X-Chat. Opera A partir de la versión 7.50, el navegador Opera incluye un cliente IRC. Para poder acceder al canal #wikiayuda-es hay que ir a Herramientas > Cuentas de correo y Chat. El programa te pedirá que crees una cuenta. Acepta y en la ventana «Elija la clase de cuenta que desea crear», selecciona Chat (IRC). Pulsa Siguiente. En la ventana que aparece se te pide que escribas tu nombre real y una dirección de correo. Pulsa Siguiente. Ahora se te pide que escribas un Alias. Puedes optar por tu nombre de usuario de wikiayuda u otro cualquiera. Pulsa Siguiente. En esta ventana, «Elegir red IRC o escribir el nombre de servidor», elige un servidor de freenode. Pulsa Terminar. El programa cargará automáticamente las salas (canales) del servidor IRC. Ahora sólo tienes que buscar el canal #wikiayuda-es (utiliza «¡Buscar ya!») y pulsar el botón <>. Para seleccionar la codificación UTF-8, pulsa con el botón derecho del ratón sobre el servidor de freenode y elige Propiedades. Selecciona la pestaña De salida y, en la casilla Código predeterminado, escoge utf-8. ChatZilla Si usas Mozilla, SeaMonkey o Firefox, puedes usar un cliente de IRC llamado ChatZilla. Aquí está la dirección de donde puedes obtenerlo. Una vez que lo hayas instalado tienes todo para conectarte, solo necesitas hacer clic en irc://irc.freenode.net/wikiayuda-es o ingresarlo en la barra de direcciones del navegador y listo. Para que el programa ingrese directamente a #wikiayuda-es presiona el botón derecho del mouse sobre la pestaña del canal y escoge Open this channel at startup. Una vez realizado todo este proceso cada vez que abras Chatzilla el programa se conectará automáticamente con la red freenode e ingresará a #wikiayuda-es sin necesidad de hacer otra cosa, además no tendrás problemas con caracteres extraños pues usa utf-8 en la configuración por defecto. Órdenes típicas de IRC */nick nuevo_nombre Cambiamos nuestro nick. */join #wikiayuda-es Entramos en un canal. */server irc.freenode.net Nos conectamos a una red. */query usuario Entablamos una conversación privada con un usuario. */part #canal Salimos del canal. */quit "mensaje de salida" Nos desconectamos de una red enviando mensaje de salida. Registrando tu nombre e identificándote Si te conectas habitualmente a la red, deberías registrar tu nombre de usuario al igual que lo haces en la wikiayuda para que los demás usuarios puedan identificarte y nadie pueda usurpar tu personalidad. Además esto te permitirá enviar mensajes privados a otros usuarios, que según la configuración de freenode, están deshabilitados para usuarios no registrados. Existen canales en la que es un requisito estar registrado para poder hablar, pero ese no es nuestro caso. Para obtener ayuda con el sistema de registro de la red freenode puedes escribir /msg nickserv help register una ayuda que pedirá que escribas lo siguiente /msg nickserv register password. El password que utilices debería ser diferente al que utilizas en la wikiayuda porque podrías escribir por error el password en el canal y lo podrían leer todos los usuarios, aunque no es habitual porque la mayoría de los clientes permiten identificarte automáticamente. Para identificarte, habiéndote registrado previamente, simplemente tienes que escribir /msg nickserv identify . Ver también: Freenode FAQ: Registration ¿Qué son esos caracteres raros que veo? (problemas con UTF-8) En el IRC utilizamos la codificación UTF-8 para charlar (la misma que utiliza la wikiayuda). En la actualidad, la mayoría de los clientes pueden interpretar correctamente la codificación UTF-8, así que si ves caracteres extraños es muy probable que tu cliente esté desactualizado o mal configurado. mIRC A partir de la versión 6.17 (lanzada en febrero del 2006) el mIRC interpreta correctamente UTF-8, para activar esta característica debes activar la opción UTF-8 display en la sección Messages del menú IRC (Tools | Options). Si posees una versión inferior a la 6.17 tienes otra alternativa a la actualización aprovechando la posibilidad que brinda mIRC de programarlo mediante un lenguaje script propio integrado. Gracias a esta característica, a través de internet podemos obtener un script que nos traduce los caracteres UTF-8 a nuestra codificación. Se puede descargar de esta dirección: http://acko.net/files/mirc-utf8.zip. Una vez descargado el archivo lo descomprimimos en la carpeta principal de nuestro mIRC (por defecto C:/mIRC/). Si no estamos seguros, podemos comprobar el directorio de instalación tecleando en una ventana cualquiera del programa la siguiente orden: //echo $mircdir el texto que aparezca en pantalla será la ruta donde tenemos instalado el mIRC. Una vez descomprimido lo único que tenemos que hacer es teclear lo siguiente en una ventana cualquiera del mIRC: /load -rs utf-8.mrc y ya está. Hecho esto podremos ver los caracteres UTF-8 correctamente cada vez que abramos el mIRC. Esta solución puede ser conflictiva usándola junto a otros scripts (IRcap o similares). Gaim De forma predeterminada, Gaim está configurado para usar la codificación UTF-8, si ves caracteres extraños en las conversaciones es posible que la configuración haya sido cambiada. Para saber si la configuración es correcta debes ir al cuadro de diálogo Cuentas (Herramientas | Cuentas) y seleccionar la cuenta de IRC que usas para ingresar a la sala, luego seleccionas la opción Modificar, en el diálogo Modificar cuenta haces clic en Mostrar más opciones y debes asegurarte que en la entrada Codificaciones figure UTF-8. X-Chat En la lista de servidores puedes seleccionar la codificación, pero en cualquier momento poniendo /charset utf-8 cambiarás la codificación automáticamente. Enlaces externos *Lista de servidores de freenode.net (en inglés) *Preguntas más frecuentes sobre la red freenode (en inglés) (Este artículo o algún fragmento del mismo ha sido extraído de la Wikipedia. la primera versión del artículo se encuentra aquí. Licencia GFDL.) conectarse al canal IRC de WikiAyuda conectarse al canal IRC de WikiAyuda